The Reason
by kittenator-lol
Summary: lavi has a sexy dream of kanda and wakes up and does something unforgivible right in front of his boyfriend allen. story is better than summary. please read and review. this is yaoi dont like dont read. kanda/lavi lavi/allen
1. Hot Dream

At that point I knew that I wouldn't be able to get away. The long haired man over me soaking wet with lustful eyes. I panted from exhaustion as I looked up pleading, he just smirked. "You sent me on quite a work out there." he growled. My eyes narrowed into a glare remembering how long I ran. I ran for my life trying to get away from him. But with no luck. Tears started to well up as I thought of all the things he was about to do. "Tch talk about rude awakenings." I groaned trying to hide my fear.

"Woke you up did I? Come on knowing you, you should of sensed me from far away. Well at least long enough to put a shirt on." he moaned the words. His hand rose to my nipple and twisted it making an unwanted noise escape from my mouth. He seemed to be pleased by the sound with that side smile sliding across his face making me shiver. "Your nipples are so hard already. Just like a woman's would be." I shivered shooting a glare at him. How dare he compare me to a girl. The thought was practically washed away as I watched him lean down to my hardened nipples. I squirmed and tried to get away but failed due to the hands that held my wrists over my head restraining me, preventing me from moving.

He bit down on my nipple giving it treatment that I have never felt before. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I bit down on my lip to stop myself from moaning. I could not believe that this was happening to me. His hand reached down to my pants sliding under the rim and groping causing me to gasp from the friction. Undoing the button to my pants He smiled as he moved to the next nipple giving it the same treatment as the first. He worked his hand more in my boxers, rubbing and groping, playing with my slit causing me to go hard. Pre cum slid down my cock as he rubbed it around coating it. his mouth went down to my navel shoving his tongue in and moving it around, my breaths getting cut off every time he put pressure in the middle it sent a tingling sensation to my manhood I closed my eyes trusting my hips up into the hand that had been playing with me. "S-stop tea-sing -a-aahh me." I groaned. "M-more! Please!" I pleaded. He obeyed loving the fact that I gave in with out a struggle. (end of dream)

"Lavi! Lavi god dammit wake the hell up!" I opened my eyes to see lush pink lips inches from mine. I raised my eyes to look into the grayish blue ones starring right into mine. His grey hair perfectly parted gently brushed my forehead making me snap into reality. "Good dream?" he questioned with a smirk. I gave my boyfriend a questioned look which made him laugh. He rolled over onto the bed and started moaning Kanda's name. My eyes widened. "It's a joke right? I mean what were you dreaming about?" Allen wondered. "Ka-Kanda was trying to kill me." I reassured him while giving him sad eyes. He laughed at my response. "I've had many of those. Its the way he acts." he laughed.

Kanda burst into my room, face flushed panting. "What the he'll are you guys doing? Moaning my name! You woke me up. He observed. "Hot dream Kanda?" Allen spoke while chuckling. "N-no I was. It was hot in my room okay?" Kanda snapped. I looked up to see Kanda practically breathless holding onto my wall for a better lift. His hair parted differently than usual let alone it being down. He looked like he was sweating. Something came over me. A sudden rush of lust? I smiled and sat up pushing myself off of the bed. The brisk floor sending chills up my spine. I took a deep breath regaining myself. Totally ready for what I was going to do. I started slowly walking towards the doorway in which Kanda had been standing in.

"So Kanda tell me.. Was it a good dream?" I spoke seductively as I raised my hand and groped him, and caused him to shutter and groan. His eyes slammed shut at the friction from my hand. I felt his cock getting harder in my hands. He practically dug his nails into the wall because the sudden touch made him weak. "Wow it seems that I have turned you on more." I snickered while walking away.

I stepped in the kitchen feeling victorious at what I had just done. A smile spread across my face but was swept away in seconds when I heard a faint voice. "W-why did you -" it was cut off by shuddering and the person failed to continue I looked over at the sad face. Panic flushed over mine. I wasn't thinking when I did it. Sexual tension had taken over me. I had nothing I could say. My boyfriend stood there face flushed not the cute blush. But the one that could send a pang of guilt right through your heart.

He lowered his head which made his grey hair fall in his face. "Allen." I whispered. I seen his fists clench it looked like he was going to say something he took a deep breath and I winced waiting for it. I slowly opened one eye and all I could see was his hair whip around. Pain filling his face. He stormed away leaving me speechless. What was I supposed to say?

I watched my boyfriend run through the hallway and slam the front door which caused a picture to fall off the wall the glass shattering all over the floor.

I looked over and cringed as I seen Kanda walk down the stairs. His hair was flowing smoothly. I looked up to his face. His features were the same as usual looked like he is bored with everything. He didn't even look phased by what had happened. He looked up. Right into my eyes and stared.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I stood there shocked. Not letting the silence take over.

"Well... You see I had this-" I was cut off by his apparent unfinished sentence.

"There is no fucking way you can save yourself after doing that. Like what was running through your head while you did that." he growled.

I looked down at the floor. Squares carved out by little indented lines that met at the four corners of a small triangle the pattern repeated as I scanned my eyes across the floor trying to regain myself. I couldn't think straight it felt like someone was slamming their hands on my ears repeatedly I couldn't think properly and couldn't focus on what I was supposed to say like come on it's just a. well. Accident? I think? The feeling of being caught doing something you shouldn't of. Like stealing something from a store and getting caught for it.

"Kanda, I swear I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. I-" I cut myself off with a long sigh. Might as well tell the truth. "I had a dream about you.. Well doing things." I slowly looked up to see his eyes wide but they had a hint of question in them.

"what kind of things would I do to make you wake up and look at your boyfriend and then just stand up and grope me? Like I can not get what was-"

I gripped the bottom of my shirt looked down and screamed it. "You were touching me. Sexually. And well I woke up kind of turned on and couldn't stop myself. You looked so damn hot and flustered that it got me, Hot and bothered." I blurted it all out without looking up at him.

Debating If I should run away or not. I was so embarrassed by what had happened and what I just said. I turned away to start running but failed as a firm hand snatched my arm and yanked me back. He looked terrifying. I have never seen Kanda so furious before. I shivered trying to pull my arm back and failed. I was slammed against the wall with enough force to cause me to grunt in pain.

"How could you?" he growled. "Allen is the best thing that has ever happened to you and you do that? Lavi, having a dream does not make up for that. Its like saying oh sorry officer I had a dream of killing this person and then I decided to kill someone. It's unforgivable. And Allen loves you so much and you can forget about him and do that. This may not seem serious to you but it is to us." he explained.

I looked at him oddly. "Us?" I questioned.

"I mean him. And you let him run off like that. It's pouring rain and he is out there probably completely oblivious to where he is at the moment." he changed the subject. Hoping that I wouldn't notice. I did but let it go. "If you care so much then why don't you go and get him? " I argued. All he did was sigh and let me go. He gave me a sharp glare and left

(Authors note) Well this is my first fan fic ever! It may not be too good but I like it haha. I'm proud of it being my first. Basically to sum this chapter up.

Lavi and Allen are dating.

Lavi has a dirty dream about kanda

It seems like kanda had one too

Lavi starts thinking with his penis instead of his Mind

He goes up to the turned on kanda and turns him on even more and walks away

Feels victorious Allen confronts him (kinda)

Allen runs away

Kanda comes downstairs Reminds lavi of what he just did.

Lavi sends kanda after Allen


	2. Madly In Love

(Allen's Point Of View)

I can't believe that he did that. I am furious. He couldn't even back it up with a good response. You can't just. Ugh. God just forget about it. If they fucking want each other than they can have each other for all I care. I snarled at my thoughts. I looked up at the sky while the rain poured down on my face. It was quite relaxing hearing the swishing sound. I don't know what it was about rain but it was amazingly calming.

I heard fast splashing footsteps coming my way I glared and started walking. Knowing that it was Lavi going to apologize for what he did. My eyes widened at the fact that I was proven wrong. It depressed me a little bit. I've never seen Lavi out of order before I really want to. He's always so… well Lavi. Kanda obviously has because they are oddly close. Too close.

I was pulled away from my thoughts as Kanda grabbed my hand I stopped for a few seconds waiting for a 'it had nothing to do with me.' But nothing came out of his mouth. I then took the silence in and snatched my hand back and reached behind my neck, slowly raising the hood of my long black coat.

Kanda had pulled his hair up into a high ponytail his hair soaked and his face flushed from running so much. He was completely out of breath. "I was hopping that you were Lavi coming to apologize" I admitted. " Sor-ry to disa-ppoint -you." he spoke in-between breaths. I started walking again picking up my speed a bit when I heard him start to follow. I did not want to be near anybody right now.

"Allen, please stop." he insisted.

I sighed but did not stop walking. I heard a "tch" before his steps picked up to catch up to my pace . He grabbed my arm and slammed me against the stone wall I looked down at the sidewalk ashamed that I was making such a big deal about this. I felt a gentle warm hand on the bottom of my chin forcing me to look up. My vision was blurred from tears and droplets of rain. All I felt were warm lips press against my own causing me to blush. I tried to pull away but the hand that had gently raised my chin was now at the back of my neck holding my lips to his own.

"He's not worth the tears al." Kanda spoke softly.

I shook my head. "I love him." I sputtered stupidly.

It was the truth but I felt so heartbroken. "Why did you just-." Kanda frowned and lowered his head. He looked ashamed? Unhappy? I followed his gaze and furrowed my eyebrows at the odd look that Kanda made. He was staring down at my pocket.

"What do you have? " he asked. I snapped my hands to my pocket and pulled the object out hiding it behind my back

"it is none of your business." I indicated. He wasn't satisfied by the answer that I gave him and reached back and grabbed my hands I struggled clearly upset by his curiosity. Hut he didn't care he pushed a pressure point on my wrist which made me wince and open my hand unwillingly. The object fell into his hands and he pulled it from behind my back. I rubbed my wrist despising the feeling of my pressure point being pushed. I was ashamed at what he was about to see. It just shows how love struck I am about Lavi.

"So this is why you were in his room today huh? You were going to wake him up and give him this?" his eyebrows furrowed while he gazed deep into my eyes. Like he was reading everything i've ever thought making me believe that I could not lie to him. I am probably easy to read. I nodded. He looked down at the little box that was in his hands.

"A necklace?" he questioned stupidly causing me to chuckle a bit. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"I-I didn't know that you were this serious." He continued. "Allen I'm sorry." The long haired man looked down at the ring in the velvet box, the pure silver ring that was comfortably placed in it with the word "forever" engraved into it.

"So… the kiss would have meant nothing to you I'm guessing." He looked back at me, sorrow filled his eyes. I shook my head trying to fight off the guilt that ran through me.

"I'm sorry Kanda but I am madly in love with him." I admitted.

(thinking of the past)

I still didn't get the situation. Lavi and I have been dating for three years now. I finally confessed to him the last year of junior high, he accepted on a condition. That we never told anybody. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't because he was ashamed he was dating me. But that was the case at the time. Lavi was one of the popular kids. I sadly, was not. I was one of the people that they would push into a locker and lock it. Take my cloths while I was in the gym shower. Easy to say I was a nerd.

Rumors went around that Lavi was gay and he blamed me. In front of his friends he was a total homophobe. I couldn't handle him treating me the way he did after they got out and I burst all my feelings out to my friend Kanda. He was the only one who knew that I was 'dating' Lavi. But of course Kanda's anger got a hold of him and he walked right up to Lavi that day and knocked him out. Lavi didn't know much about me so he didn't know that I was friends with Kanda. Every time Lavi was around me he would be a little nicer. But around his friends I was the kid to pick on

Sum up this chapter- Allen is walking

Kanda catches up to him

Kisses Allen

Finds a little box

Figures it's a necklace but it is actually a ring

Allen admits that he is totally in love with lavi and wants to marry him

Kanda is heart broken

And a little sneak peak of the next chapter..

hope you liked it. i am so exited to write the next chapter. review please .


End file.
